Твои глаза, цвета льда В них ненависть, да?
by Violin playing SasoDei
Summary: Что сказать? СасоДейИта, любовь, ненависть и смерть. Прочитайте, не пожалеете!


**_ Сасори_**

Ты часто пристально смотришь на меня, думая, что я не замечаю. Нужно быть последним идиотом, чтобы не заметить твоего взгляда, пытающегося прожечь дыру в моей голове. Ты ненавидишь меня с такой страстью, что даже твоя эйфория от очередного взрыва не может затмить ее. Ненависть, всего лишь глупое чувство. Но даже я не могу не чувствовать ее. Итачи Учиха. Я поворачиваюсь к тебе, ты быстро отворачиваешься, делая вид, что смотришь вниз. Сине-фиолетовый синяк на скуле уродующий бледную кожу, искусанные в кровь губы, рассеченная бровь, укусы от зубов на шее, запекшаяся кровь на них. Один твой взгляд на тебя, и я сдерживаю себя, чтобы не схватить тебя за ворот плаща, притянуть к себе, впиться в твои губы, и почувствовать, что ты начинаешь вырываться, когда тебе начнет не хватать воздуха, а когда ты почти задохнешься отпустить, чтобы ты упал передо мной на колени. Кто дал право этому ублюдку трогать тебя? Ты? Не смеши меня, у тебя нет на это права! Ты принадлежишь мне, только мне, и никому другому! Ведь поэтому ты и зовешь меня «данна»! Потому что ты мой! Я забрал самое дорогое, что у тебя было. Твою свободу. И ты согласился. Ты говорил, что уважаешь мое искусство, хотя я всегда презирал твое. Ты хотел мое внимание, я дал тебе его, но тебе было мало, и ты потребовал от меня большего, охотно отдав мне свое тело. Ты встаешь и уходишь со словами «Пойду, прогуляюсь». Тебя нет уже несколько часов. Каждый вечер ты уходишь к нему, но сейчас тебя нет дольше обычного. Но я знаю, ты вернешься. Ты всегда возвращаешься. Но перед тем как уйти, ты всегда говоришь мне эти глупые слова, заставляющие мое сердце биться чаще. Ты говоришь: «Я люблю Вас, Данна», а затем глупо улыбаешься мне.

**_ Дейдара_**

Я не ненавижу Вас, Данна, правда. Почему Вы так считаете? Из-за моего взгляда? Я думаю, что не достоин вас. Я ненавижу ЕГО! Но себя я ненавижу еще больше. За то, что позволяю ему делать со мной. Я готов на все ради Вас, Данна. Я хочу, чтобы Вы жили вечно, как и Ваше искусство, но мне хочется, чтобы мы были вместе. Пусть ненадолго, но, как и мои взрывы, это будет красиво. Поэтому сегодня он ничего не получит! Пусть найдет себе другую игрушку! Иду к себе в комнату, ищу сумку с глиной, долго леплю фигурку. Любуюсь. Взрывная сила «номер 18» мое самое высокое достижение в искусстве. Иду к вам в комнату. «Сасори-данна, я вернулся». Обнять. Вдохнуть знакомый аромат дерева. Закрыть глаза. Вздохнуть. Поцеловать. Прошептать на ухо: «Я Ваш». Забыть обо всем, кроме ваших рук, обнимающих меня, и красных, как свежая кровь, глаз, смотрящих прямо в душу, и услышать: «Ты всегда был моим… моим кукловодом»

**_Итачи_**

Куда делся этот идиот? Он должен был прийти три часа назад. Проходя мимо комнаты Сасори, слышу, как чей-то голос тихо стонет: «Данна…» Открываю дверь. Так и есть. Он здесь. Сидит на коленях своего Данны, думая, что это его спасет. Сасори обнимает его за талию. Губами нежно касается его шеи. Глаза Дейдары закрыты, на лице счастливая улыбка, щеки порозовели, он прижимается ближе к кукловоду. С его губ слетает тихий стон. Настолько тихий, что его почти не слышно. Но я услышал его. Как Сасори может заставить тебя стонать от простых прикосновений, когда я не мог добиться от тебя ничего? Даже когда я взял тебя силой, я не услышал ни одного крика и стона от боли или наслаждения. Ты искусал себе все губы, но так и не издал не одного звука мне назло. Я избил тебя, но так и не добился своего. А сейчас, ты смеешь наслаждаться его прикосновениями. Кажется, я сказал тебе, что ты мой, и обещал убить, если увижу тебя с кем-нибудь еще. Похоже, пришло время исполнить это обещание. Хлопаю дверью, они немедленно реагируют и уже готовы к бою. Бесполезно. У меня преимущество, они оба сражаются на дальних дистанциях, а здесь слишком мало места. В мою сторону летят две птицы. Кидаю сюрикены, и от них остается кучка глины. Достаю катану. Появляюсь за спиной Дейдары, он не успеет защититься. Сталь клинка покрывает багровый цвет крови. Кровь Сасори. Я пронзил его сердце. С глухим стуком он падает на пол. Похоже, он и правда любит Дейдару, если пожертвовал своей жизнью ради него. На лице Дейдары отразился ужас, он застыл в оцепенении.

- Ты – мой Дейдара.

Смотрю в твои глаза полные гневом и ненавистью. И не могу пошевелиться, не могу отвести взгляда. Я давно не встречал такой чистой ненависти во взгляде. И сейчас ты красив как никогда.

- Я – не твой и никогда не был твоим! – достаешь из плаща одну из твоих бомб – Я принадлежу Сасори-данне! Я ненавижу тебя!

Твои слова глухим стуком отдаются в моем сознании. Больно. Почему мне так больно?

Переводишь взгляд на Сасори, и ненависть во взгляде сменяется теплотой. Складываешь печать. Я не успею убежать, но я и не хочу. «Ты – не мой, ты– его, и меня ты не любишь…» Яркий слепящий свет…

_…но твои глаза цвета льда больше не будут меня ненавидеть_

Плиз оставте свое мнение!


End file.
